Heretofore, various sealant compositions have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,371 relates to a blocked isocyanate-terminated coating composition which is unblocked by reacting it with a hydroxy tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,078 relates to a coating composition that contains a blocked isocyanate-terminated polyether-based urethane intermediate and which is reacted with a diimine prepared by reacting a diamine with a carbonyl compound such as a ketone or an aldehyde.